Proyecto Globalización
by Erelbrile
Summary: Algunos se van, otros llegan. No debes equivocarte al hablar. Ellos te observan. AU.


**UA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Proyecto Globalización<strong>

.

.

.

Manuel no conoció a su padre. (Pero su madre es una de las mujeres que los vigilan).

A veces, Manuel habla en el idioma errado. Cuando eso pasa, a Manuel lo castigan. (Pero se consuela al recordar que no es el único que se equivoca al hablar).

Antonio es un chico mayor que él y habla su mismo idioma. Julio, Miguel, Martín, Catalina y muchos otros también lo hacen. (Aunque todos tienen un acento diferente y no saben cómo se llama ese idioma prohibido. Tampoco saben donde lo aprendieron).

Cuando está pensativo, Manuel habla un idioma que sólo Martín entiende. (Y si los escuchan los castigan).

Arthur y Alfred no tienen ese problema, aunque nadie sabe por qué, si su madre pronuncia como todos los demás, Arthur tiene un acento especial. (Aunque todos se burlen de su acento, Kirkland está orgulloso de él).

Arthur tiene dos años más que Manuel y conoció a su padre. Fue él quien le dijo que su apellido era González Rodríguez. (El día que se lo dijo estaban acampando en un bosque, lejos de las instalaciones de la institución).

A Manuel una chica muy alegre y que también hablaba un idioma equivocado le contaba cuentos. Su nombre era Felicia y le dijo que su idioma se llamaba castellano, y que Antonio lo llamaba español. (Todos trataban al inglés como su lengua madre, pero secretamente preferían un idioma prohibido).

A Felicia el vientre comenzó a crecerle, pero no por eso dejó de contarle historias. (A ella se las había contado Kiku, un joven que se había marchado y que Manuel no conoció. A Kiku se las contó Yao, un chico que también se fue y que Felicia no alcanzó a conocer).

Una historia de Felicia hablaba de cuando en el edificio se armaron dos bandos. Yao había pertenecido a uno y durante cuatro años aproximadamente aprovechaban cualquier posibilidad para pelearse. (Un día Manuel no vio a Felicia hasta la noche, y su vientre había vuelto a la normalidad).

Cuando creía tener nueve años, Manuel sintió un día un gran alboroto en su corazón y no supo la razón. Antes de acostarse a dormir miro el calendario por costumbre y supo que ese día era dieciocho de septiembre. (Manuel se durmió sin saber por qué se sentía tan feliz).

Durante un año, Felicia recibió la visita nocturna de un bebé que chupaba de su seno. (Cuando dejaron de llevárselo Felicia tardo mucho en recuperarse de la pena).

Un día llegó un niño de seis años llamado Matthew Jones. Tenía los mismos ojos violeta de su madre, pero como la presencia de ésta era tan difícil de percibir, nadie notó que ya no estaba entre ellos y pronto olvidaron que alguna vez existió. (Por lo mismo, nadie le dijo a Matthew que ella se apellidaba Williams).

Alfred solía discutir con un chico varios años mayor que él llamado Iván. Cuando entre ellos había pleitos, sus guardias tomaban nota de ello y los dejaban pelear. (Y si el que ganaba era Iván, corrían a avisarle a algún superior).

A Arthur no le gustaba que tomaran notas de lo que él hacía o decía y por eso intentaba maldecirlos en un idioma que nadie conocía y que sólo utilizaba en esas ocasiones. (A nadie le gustaba, pero cada semana les hacían exámenes y preguntas).

Arthur y otro chico que casi nunca mostraba expresiones decían ver seres mágicos aunque nadie les creyese. Aunque tenían la atención de todos cuando se presentaba el espíritu de alguien que se había ido. (Todos eran padres o madres de quienes estaban allí presentes. A veces incluso abuelos).

Cinco años después de que a Felicia dejaran de llevarle a ese niño, ella desapareció. (Y en su cuarto amaneció un chico de seis años con un humor de mil demonios).

El niño nuevo se presentó como Lovino Jhonson. (Pero Antonio lo corrigió diciéndole que su apellido era Vargas. Todos recordaron a Felicia).

Gilbert era un chico mayor que Arthur a quien no le gustaba la música que escuchaba Alfred. Pero como Alfred era el que elegía lo que se escuchaba por los altoparlantes debía soportarla. (Todos pensaban que a Alfred lo trataban de manera especial, nadie sabía el porqué).

A veces Gilbert, o Arthur, o Iván, o Manuel, o Antonio, o quien fuera tenía pesadillas. (Lo extraño es que al día siguiente les preguntaban cada detalle de su sueño).

Un día Sadiq estaba dibujando líneas en un papel distraídamente. Cuando las vio con atención después, las leyó en voz alta, como si hubiesen sido letras. (A Sadiq lo castigaron y el papel desapareció).

Un chico llamado Francis solía molestarlos constantemente. Decía que la vida era corta y que por eso había que disfrutarla. (Todos sabían que ninguno de ellos sobrepasaba los treinta años. Y también sabían que Felicia tenía veinticuatro cuando nació su hijo).

Gilbert era mayor que Francis Bonnefoy, y cuando tenía aproximadamente veintinueve años, le dijo que había conocido a quien le diera su nombre. (Pero nadie comprendía por qué si su nombre era François Bonnefoille él mismo no lo sabía).

Vash una vez quiso saber como se llamaba uno de los idiomas prohibidos que él hablaba. (Cuando quiso preguntárselo a Gilbert, éste ya no estaba en su cuarto, y en su lugar había un chico que se presentó como Ludwig).

Cuando Arthur tenía unos veinticuatro años, una de las chicas que lo vigilaban se le acercó y le sonrió más de lo normal. (Una mañana meses después, Arthur se veía distraído. Cuando Francis le preguntó el porqué se sonrojó).

Dos años después, Manuel tuvo un romance con una muchacha que los vigilaba. (Y después de acostarse con ella, no volvió a verla en su vida).

Un día, en la habitación de Arthur amaneció una niña llamada Alice. Tenía los mismos ojos verdes que Arthur. (Y Manuel le dijo que su apellido seguramente no era Carter, sino Kirkland).

Desde que Felicia y Arthur ya no están con ellos, ya no se cuentan tantas historias como antes. (Aunque todos sienten que deben recordarlas y transmitirlas).

Un par de años después, a Manuel lo despertaron durante la noche y lo hicieron salir de su cuarto. Un niño muy parecido a él fue cargado hasta su cama y depositado en ella. (Manuel es parte del proyecto Globalización).

La idea en un principio fue mezclar su sangre con la propia para influir en la descendencia. Al principio costo conseguir a cada Nación; si uno moría debían buscar al reemplazante. (Aunque ya descubrieron como mantenerlos siempre bajo su control y vigilancia).


End file.
